


Los sueños están hechos de ti

by Chaouen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaouen/pseuds/Chaouen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces los sueños se hacen realidad. ¿O es la realidad la que parece salida de un sueño?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Los sueños están hechos de ti

**Author's Note:**

Se despertó de repente en mitad de la noche. Todo estaba oscuro y la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse. _¡Idiota! Debiste darte cuenta de que sólo era un sueño, era demasiado bueno para ser real,_ pensó _. Cómo pude creer que ella…?_

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama ella aún seguía allí, durmiendo tranquilamente de espaldas a él. Estaba totalmente desnuda y su cabello cobrizo se esparcía entre ellos como un rio rojizo y suave. Se entretuvo un rato enredando sus grandes dedos en él. Luego le acarició suavemente el cuello hasta que sus callosas manos se deslizaron por sus hombros recorriendo el camino que les separaba de su cintura. Sentía su piel como seda bajo sus yemas, cálida y suave, la cosa más delicada que nunca hubieran tocado. Deslizó cuidadosamente su mano hacia su vientre y sus dedos bajaron entonces hasta el suave y corto vello entre sus piernas. Le acaricio allí poco a poco mientras le besaba el cuello y sentía cómo su deseo crecía cada vez más. Ella gimió, bajito al principio y más fuerte luego cuando su propio cuerpo reaccionó ante la insistencia de sus caricias. Abrió los ojos todavía medio dormida y le sonrió de forma cómplice. Él amaba aquella sonrisa desde el día que la vio por primera vez en Invernalia, hacía ya tanto tiempo y nunca se le ocurrió siquiera soñar que alguna vez sonreiría de aquella manera sólo para él. La besó ávidamente y ella lo besó a él de una forma que le dejó sin aliento. Sentir sus labios sobre su boca le excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes con otra mujer. Su cuerpo respondió apasionadamente bajo sus manos y él se apretó junto a ella y le hizo el amor de nuevo, con todo el amor, la pasión y la entrega que era capaz de ofrecerle. Intentaba ser cuidadoso con ella, era tan frágil que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper bajo sus manos y temía hacerle daño. Gimieron, sudaron, se besaron y acariciaron desesperadamente. Cada uno de sus cuerpos había deseado y esperado al otro durante demasiado tiempo hasta aquella noche. Cuando terminaron, él la abrazó fuerte, como si temiera que se fuera escapar y ella descansó su mejilla en su pecho, agotada y satisfecha.

Sandor Clegane no conocía las palabras que explicaban todas las emociones que había sentido durante las últimas horas… había tantas cosas que debería decirle… _Cuidaré de ti hasta el final de los tiempos. Moriría por ti. Mataré a cualquiera que intente hacerte daño. Te deseo. Estar contigo es lo único que ha merecido la pena en toda mi ida. Espero que esta noche no termine nunca. Te quiero…_

Como si pudiera oír sus pensamientos, Sansa le miró y sonrió: "Yo también"

"Pajarito", murmuró contra su coronilla y se besaron de nuevo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

De repente se despertó en mitad de la noche. Estaba oscuro y la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por una vela que estaba a punto de apagarse. _¡Idiota! Debiste darte cuenta de que sólo era un sueño_ _…_


End file.
